Contact center agents today have to manage many channels of communication, including voice, video, text, etc. Each of these channels have built-in time requirements and expectations for service. Contact center service providers have developed ways to score and/or rank telephone calls based on customer attributes and call types (e.g., service, product information, web help, etc.), in order to appropriately and fairly choose agents and balance their workloads. With the addition of text-based solutions (e.g., short message service (SMS), social media chat, email, etc.) contact center management strives to fairly distribute the workload among its agents, such as to efficiently and effectively utilize the agents.